


Cool Beans

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Other, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette finally gets the courage to admit her crush... and Adrien doesn't know how to respond.





	1. ...cool beans

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the tumblr post where person A admits their crush and person B just responds "neat." And then is awkward.

At the end of the day, Adrien pulled Marinette aside. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Marinette suddenly had the urge to look anywhere except at Adrien. "Oh.. its no big deal, really."

"Are you sure? It seemed important earlier."

She waved it off. "You know how it is in the moment. I could've waited."

"So what was it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the bakery with me and get some cookies, and hang out and play video games."

"Of course." Adrien smiled. "That sounds like a ton of fun. Let me check with Alya and Ni-"

"No." Marinette cut him off. "Its... its not like that."

"Not like what?"

"I don't want us to be friends."

"Marinette?" Adrien blinked. "I'm sorry but I'm a little confused. Youre sending mixed signals."

"I am?"

"You want to hang out with me, but you don't want to be friends?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get it."

Marinette sighed. "Are you that dense? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Maybe."

"Adrien. I like you. I don't want us to be friends because-"

"Oh!" Adrien brightened. "I get it now."

"You do?" Marinette let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think anyone could be that oblivious."

"You want us to be best friends."

"No." Marinette groaned. "Ughhh."

"Are you okay?"

"Just, let me get this out, okay?" Marinette's face turned red.

"Okay? You look kinda hot."

Marinette's face got redder. "What?"

"Do you have a fever?" Adrien brought his hand to her forehead. "You feel a little warm." He brought a couple fingers to her wrist. "... and your pulse is racing. Are you sick?"

"No." Marinette took a deep breath and blurted out the truth. "Adrien. I really like you. I want us to be more than friends, because I love you. I was hoping you would come over as like a date, and we could watch movies and cuddle and be cute."

Adrien spoke before his brain had processed everything she said. "Cool Beans." Adrien flashed some finger guns. Feeling immediate regret at his reaction, Adrien opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

Marinette put her face in her hands. "That was stupid. Sorry. Of course you don't feel the same."

Before Adrien could say another word, she was out the door, her face already wet with tears. "Wait, no!" He shouted, but it was too late.

She was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir threw his face in his hands. "Ladybug, I'm an idiot."

"What was that?" She squinted, "it's hard to hear when you mumble like that."

"I'm an idiot. I did something really stupid."

"It couldn't have been any more stupid than what I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was utterly embarrassing."

"Tell me about it ugh."

"Do you really want to hear my sad tales kitty?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"Well, today I finally got the courage to tell my crush how I felt," Ladybug paused to glare at Chat, "Don't roll your eyes at me, its a very stressful moment."

"No, no I'm not teasing you." He gestured, "please continue."

"And he froze. It was do awkward. Then he played it off as like a joke."

"Oh, bug." His voice was soft. "I'm so sorry."

"I started crying and it was really bad." 

"Well at least its over now."

"Yeah. Now I know that we will always just be very good friends."

He gave her a funny look. "What?"

"He always insists that we are very good friends."

"Very good?"he winked.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "So what's your story?"

"Well, there's this really cute girl in my class..."

Ladybug gasped. "How could you betray me like this?"

"Shut up." He smiled. "I think I really like her."

"Did she reject you too?"

"No. The opposite actually."

"Really?"

"She told me she loves me."

"Chat, that's amazing."

"Yeah. It was." He sighed. "Only, my response wasn't."

"What did you do?"

"I panicked. I froze. My brain stopped working."

Ladybug snorted. "You didn't say anything, did you."

"Worse." Chat put a hand over his heart. "Much worse."

"What's worse than not responding."

"Responding with 'cool beans.'"

"You didn't." 

"I did."

Ladybug shook her head. "No. That's impossible."

"It was all I said. Then I did some finger guns to relieve the tension, but that made everything worse."

"What?" Ladybug squinted at him. "I'm an idiot."

"Cool beans. I'm the idiot."

Ladybug laughed. "We both are idiots, Adrien."

He gasped. "How did you know? Only me and Mari-" he squinted. "Marinette?"

"You got me?" She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It was awkward."

"I want you to know that I like- love you too, and I'd love to start dating."

Ladybug paused, a million emotions flickering through her face. 

After a small pause that felt like eternity, she took a deep breath.

Ladybug pointed finger guns at him, and said, "Cool beans."

"Shut up." He groaned.

"Maybe 'Cool Beans,' will be our always." Ladybug smiled at him.

"Cool beans."

"Cool beans."

"Lets promise to never use that phrase again."

"Yeah. It's pretty awkward." Ladybug nodded. "...cool beans."

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2 coming soon


End file.
